


It can’t be

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak was shot. Oliver struggles, suffered and watches as his hopes, his dreams, his future life is in the brink of coming to a abrupt end. Set post Arrow 4x09 (Mid-season Finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can’t be

It can’t be, it cannot. He cradled her, keeping her close to him, keeping her warm but he was slowly losing the battle with the cold that was creeping into to her, into him. Nothing could stop this cold.

The ambulance. Someone had called the ambulance. Was it him? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything except her blood he couldn’t stop, the cold he couldn’t stop, the despair he couldn’t stop.

It was like seeing a horror movie; they took her from his arms and covered her. Maybe that would stop the cold building inside of her but it didn’t stop the cold building inside of him. He felt the ice deep in his stomach the cold didn’t waver.

The paramedics, the doctors and nurses, everyone around moved fast and professionally, orders were issued, maybe screamed he didn’t notice. He just saw her pale face, felt her limp hand in his, and he sense the blood under the covers, under the wrappings. He couldn’t see it anymore but he knew it was there, draining out of her, like life.

He couldn’t lose her, that was the only thing he was certain. He couldn’t lose her. The beeping of her heart beat over the machine would have been reassuring if it didn’t sound so frantic. 

And then… he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready for the beeping to became a constant sound, it pierce through him more accurate than an arrow through the heart, taking his breath, is will to live.

The horror movie unfolded before his eyes to the point it was unbearable but he couldn’t step away. It was life or death. All his hopes, all his dreams running through his head; a family with her, get old with her, a life with her; images that slowly fade away as the machine kept her constant almost whistle, gloved hands pierced her veins with needles, and struggle to have her comeback.

“Come back. Please come back. I need you, Felicity.” His voice but a whisper that hardly reached his own ears.

A sudden silent followed by a short beep and the cycle repeating between silence and beep almost brought him to his knees, the wall stop his fall, but it didn’t stop the burning tears that finally manage to get through his numbness. Scorching hot against frozen cold skin. He hardly felt them as her face was again visible to him and he couldn’t stop looking at it. Memorizing it, memorizing every detail of it, it was so different without her smile, so different from when he watch her sleep, so terrifying different.

With a small jostle she was gone. Out of the room. From the doctor’s words only one found meaning “surgery”. There he couldn’t follow; he had to trust the doctors would save her. Maybe they could do what he had failed to do; maybe they could keep her safe.

A familiar hand touch his back.

“Come sit, Ollie.”

Thea. When had she arrived? Who told her? The fleeing questions came to him but he didn’t care. She was there that was the only thing that mattered. He allowed her to guide him and sat.

“They will come and tell us as soon as they have news.”

It wasn’t soon enough; it was never going to be soon enough.


End file.
